Let Me Free
by Chinatsu Kanegawa
Summary: Mendekam di rumah sakit dalam waktu yang lama membuat Yami harus mengekang impiannya untuk menjadi penyanyi karena penyakit yang dideritanya membuat Yami tidak bisa bersuara. Akankah Yami bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya? Baca aja deh :)/NO BL! Just brothership of puzzleshipping!/Mind to RnR?


A/N: Woooooi *gebrak meja

Sekarang Hyuka balik ke FFN setelah lama nggak publish sejak publish buat GaaHina Love Parade. Tapi kayaknya sekarang aku bakal istirahat dulu dari Fandom Naruto. Dan mencoba hal baru yaitu publish di Fandom YGO! Happy reading!

Fajar menyingsing, cahaya matahari menerobos masuk, menerangi ruangan suram tanpa cahaya lampu yang tampaknya tidak dinyalakan tadi malam.

Terbaring seorang pemuda bertubuh tak begitu tinggi, dengan rambut tiga warna yang melawan gravitasi sedang tertidur di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke bahu.

Pemuda itu perlahan membuka matanya dan menampakkan permata crimson yang cahayanya mulai redup. Ia merubah posisinya yang semula menghadap kearah pintu kamarnya menjadi menghadap jendela. Menatap pemandangan indah yang tersaji dibalik gorden jendela yang setengah terbuka itu.

Mata crimson-nya menatap sendu kearah pemandangan itu. Ia tahu, ia takkan bisa menatap langsung pemandangan indah itu, ataupun berlari-lari bebas menyusuri ladang bunga. Karena kondisinya sekarang yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk bebas.

Harapan pemuda ini hanya satu.

Ia ingin bebas dari belenggu semua ini. Ia ingin bebas.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction

'Let Me Free'

by: Cherry Berry Love

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Warning: Cari sendiri deh…

DLDR!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Yami POV**

Hari ke 128.

Tak terasa sudah selama itu aku mendekam disini. Tempat yang sudah berkali-kali kutempati. Tempat yang sudah tak ingin lagi kutempati.

Rumah Sakit Domino.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menempati tempat ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kira-kira sejak aku divonis terjangkit penyakit kanker tenggorokan yang melarangku unutk mengeluarkan suaraku barang sedikit saja.

Ya. Mungkin aku yang sekarang bisa dikatakan bisu. Aku berkomunikasi dengan media kertas dan pena, dan sebuah buku untuk mencurahkan segala perasaanku yang tidak ingin kuungkapkan kepada orang lain.

Cklek…

Pintu kamar rawatku terbuka, dan menampakkan sesosok manusia yang serupa denganku namun matanya lebih bulat dibanding mataku. Dan warnanya pun berbeda. Kalau mataku berwarna crimson, matanya berwarna amethyst.

Dia adalah adik kembarku. Aibouku.

Mutou Yugi.

"Konnichiwa Yami-niichan. Kyou wa ogenki desu ka?" sapanya seraya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Oh Tuhan… Biarkanlah senyuman itu tetap bertengger diwajah imutnya itu…

Aku hanya membalas sapaannya itu dengan anggukan. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya dan meletakkan buah-buahan yang ia bawa di meja kecil disamping ranjangku.

"Kak, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kalau dilihat baik-baik wajahmu lebih pucat dari kemarin terakhir aku berkunjung ke sini," tanyanya. Mata amethyst-nya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Aku pun mengisyaratkan Yugi untuk mengambil selembar kertas dan pena. Dan akupun menulis jawabanku diatasnya.

'Entahlah aibou… Tapi kurasa aku tidak begitu baik…'

Aku pun memberikan kertas itu ke Yugi. Ia membacanya sesaat, lalu kembali berucap.

"Aku yakin Kakak pasti sembuh. Setelah sembuh, keluarkan suara baritone-mu sepuasnya. Aku rindu suaramu Kak. Kami semua rindu," ucapnya. Akupun kembali menuliskan sesuatu dikertas itu.

'Maaf… Aku janji, suatu hari suaraku akan kembali…'

Yugi hanya tersenyum membaca tulisanku. Ia pun menyuruhku berbaring dan menutupi separuh tubuhku dengan selimut yang tadi kupakai.

"Tidurlah Kak, nanti aku dan teman-teman akan kesini,"

Aku pun mengangguk dan tertidur.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Dan aku hanya berbaring disini sambil mendengarkan lagu dari i-Pod-ku. i-Pod kenangan. Hadiah dari ayah ketika ulang tahunku yang ke 14. Yugi juga memiliki i-Pod yang sama denganku. Namun warnanya berbeda. Kata ayah, i-Pod ini untuk awal-awal mewujudkan impianku bersama Yugi untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal.

Namun kurasa yang bisa mewujudkan hal itu hanyalah Yugi. Aku tidak bisa mewujudkan impianku. Suaraku telah direnggut oleh penyakit ini. Harapanku sudah pupus. Terbang begitu saja, dan hanya menjadi angan-angan.

Namun aku masih memiliki satu harapan lagi.

Membahagiakan keluargaku. Terutama Yugi.

Tapi apakah itu akan terwujud? Atau justru malah hanya menjadi angan-angan? Entahlah, hanya keadaan yang bisa menjawab. Sekarang, justru akulah yang merusak impianku sendiri. Aku telah merenggut kebahagiaan keluargaku. Mereka semua rela memberikan kebahagiaan mereka hanya demi diriku. Tapia pa yang kulakukan? Hanya berbaring disini. Itulah yang kulakukan. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku memang bodoh.

Andai saja ada yang bisa kulakukan…

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ternyata suster yang membawakan makan malam.

"Konban wa Yami-kun," sapa perawat yang bernama Rebecca itu. Perawat yang setia menjadi perawat yang mengurusku selama disini.

"Menu malam ini seperti biasa, teh hangat dan bubur," katanya seraya meletakkan nampan berisi kedua makanan itu di ranjangku. Aku hanya berterima kasih lewat gerakan mulutku. Ia pun pergi dari kamarku.

Aku hanya menatap makanan disampingku dengan tatapan tak bernafsu. Aku sudah bosan dengan makanan ini. Semua yang kumakan sungguh harus halus hingga menjadi bubur. Hingga rasanya tubuhku menjadi tidak bertenaga. Yah, tanpa melihat bentuk tubuhku dicermin, aku sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan tubuhku. Lesu, lemas, kurus, dan pucat. Bahkan rambutku yang biasanya menjulang keatas, kini terkulai kebawah seperti bunga mati. Mataku sayu, kehilangan cahayanya. Ya Tuhan... Apakah aku sudah tak memiliki waktu untuk hidup lagi?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Entah kenapa, rasanya aku merindukan masa-masa ketika aku masih sehat. Masa-masa ketika aku sering mengeluarkan suaraku dan tertawa bersama teman-temanku. Masa-masa ketika aku masih bisa bebas.

Semua berakhir ketika aku divonis penyakit itu. Aku mulai merasa kalau aku sudah tak punya harapan lagi. Sudah cukup. Aku hanya pasrah dengan keadaanku saat ini.

Senja sudah berganti malam. Matahari berganti bulan. Aku menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit dari ranjangku. Pasti diantara bintang-bintang itu ada ayah dan ibuku. Ayah pernah bilang, bila seseorang telah menjadi raga tanpa nyawa, bukan berarti mereka telah hilang dari kehidupan. Namun tanpa kita sadari, mereka mengawasi kita kemanapun kita berada.

"Yami-niichan..."

Suara itu menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku. Kutatap sosok yang serupa denganku. Tatapannya terlihat bahagia? Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan -ada apa?-

"Besok, niichan akan dioperasi pengangkatan tumor di tenggorokan kakak. Jadi mungkin, bila berhasil, maka tidak sampai 3 hari, kakak sudah bisa bersuara!" serunya girang seraya memelukku erat. Aku terdiam sebentar, hingga akupun membalas pelukkannya yang -menurutku- kelewat erat itu.

**END YAMI POV**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Akhirnya hari dimana Yami harus menyerahkan seluruh harapannya pada operasi yang akan dilaksanakan hari ini telah tiba. Akankah ia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sekeras mungkin yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah terbebas belenggu kebisuan yang ia hadapi, atau justru kebalikkannya? Entahlah, hanya keadaan dan waktulah yang menentukan.

Yami yang terbaring di wheel bed, hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman kecil dan acungan jempol yang ia tujukan pada adiknya dan teman-temannya. Mereka semua mengangguk memberi semangat.

Akhirnya sosok Yami pun menghilang dari balik pintu ruang operasi itu dan lampu tanda operasi telah berlangsung menyala.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Beberapa jam kemudian, lampu tanda operasi mati. Menandakan bahwa operasi Yami telah selesai. Yugi dan teman-temannya yang rela menunggu semalaman demi Yami pun bangkit dari posisi mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakak saya dok? Apa operasinya berhasil?" tanya Yugi bertubi-tubi pada dokter yang baru saja selesai mengoperasi Yami.

Dokter itu melepas masker yang ia kenakan lalu menjawab dengan wajah ramah. "Operasi Yami sukses. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sel kankernya akan menyebar. Jadi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan sel kanker akan menjangkit tubuhnya lagi,"

Yugi dan teman-temannya bersorak girang mendengar kabar itu. Mereka pun mengikuti para perawat yang mendorong wheel bed dengan Yami yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup. Nampaknya Yami kelelahan karena operasi itu. Yugi menatap wajah kakaknya yang tertidur itu.

'Syukurlah kak...'

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Seminggu berlalu sejak operasi itu. Yami sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, dan ia sudah kembali bugar. Dan tentunya sudah bisa bersuara lagi.

"Kak! Ayo cepat! Lambat amat!" teriakan Yugi sukses membuat Yami menggerutu.

"Iya, iya Yugi, kakak udah tinggal satu langkah dari kamu nih. Gak usah teriak kenapa sih?" gerutunya. Yugi hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan kakaknya itu.

"Hitung-hitung biar kakak terbiasa ngomong agak banyak. Kangen banget sama suara kakak..." ujar Yugi polos. Yami hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

'Ya, aku juga senang dapat bersuara kembali...'

FIN

A/N: What the heck is this?

Sungguh satu lagi fic gaje dari Hyuka yang idenya muncul entah dari mana. Melayang-layang begitu saja -_-

Entah kenapa ficku gak pernah jauh jauh dari kategori hurt/comfort?

Aku harus mencoba fic genre lain! Dukung aku ya.

Yami: Hoi Hyuka, napa sih kok aku dibuat menderita begini?

Hyuka: Maaf Yami-kun. Soalnya kedapet idenya juga begini. Beruntung kan kamu nggak kubuat mati?

Yami: Iya sih... Tapi kalau kamu bikin fic YGO lagi ganti genrenya deng..

Hyuka: Hai, wakarimashita Yami Atemu -sama...

All right guys, MIND TO REVIEW? Kalo nggak review nanti kena penalty game-nya Yami loh XD *digeplak Yami


End file.
